Reformed
by LittleTiger488
Summary: A Bonnie and Clyde one-shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bonnie, Clyde, or any other characters/ideas from Lilo and Stitch. I am not writing this for profit, just for fun. _

**Reformed**

A Lilo and Stitch FanFic by LittleTiger488

Clyde walked down the street towards the beach, a wide smile on his maw. He was in a good mood, one he was sure could only get better. He shoved his flesh paw into the pocket of his police jacket, running it over the velvet surface of the box inside.

He loved surprising her.

It was probably his favorite hobby. No, he was sure it was his favorite. Even when she hated him, he had still loved doing it. In fact those were some of the best times. Silly yes, but the memories of those first few weeks of life back in Jumba's lab were some of his fondest.

And 149 hadn't just hated him… she loathed him. She never passed up an opportunity to tell him that either. Which made it that much more fun to sneak up behind her quietly and than shout in her ear, making her scream and jump a few inches.

"You fat-headed moron!" she'd say before jabbing him in the stomach, her height, or lack there of, giving her perfect aim for the sensitive spots. It hurt yes, but not enough to make him stop. The next day he'd be waiting behind a corner to surprise her again.

He was pretty sure why 149 hated him too. It was because unlike all of the other experiments her abilities depended on his, and she didn't trust anyone but herself. Having to put her faith in a partner upset her. She couldn't be fully in control and that was simply a problem.

She had pleaded with their creator, begged him to remodel her, or even make it so that she could control 150's brain with a remote control. Jumba would have none of that though, taking her suggestions as insults to his genius. So for punishment he locked the two of them in a room.

Alone.

It took her all of 12 seconds to snap, pounding on the door like a trapped animal, shouting and screaming like the walls were closing in on her. All the while, 150 sat on the other side of the room, grinning at her.

She whirled around to face him. "Dis is all YOUR fault!"

He chuckled, "I ain't the one he's punishin', doll…"

"How many times I gotta tell you not to call me dat!" she growled, advancing on him. 150 simply placed his metallic hand on her forehead, holding her back as she swiped violently at him, her short arms getting her no where.

That lasted about 10 minutes before 149 gave up, retching away from him and stomping over to the door. She plopped down in front of it, glaring at its stainless steel finish and folding her arms in a pout.

He eventually won her over though, Clyde grinned as he thought about the memory. No way could she have resisted his charm anyway. It had only been a matter of time and then she was all his.

His smile widened even more as he saw the small beach house he and Bonnie called home coming into view.

Inside said house, said female experiment was folding towels, placing them in a basket as she finished. She couldn't stand tedious house work but it needed to be done. It was even more difficult folding those blasted towels because of her size. They were larger than her which meant she had to stand on the bed to fold them so that they wouldn't touch the floor and get all dirty again. She sighed. Perhaps she'd make Clyde finish them when he got home.

Bonnie smirked. She could get him to do anything, she thought. It had always been that way. He was still wrapped around her finger like he had been back in Jumba's lab. She had proven that when the tubby evil genius had locked them in that room. She chuckled when she remembered how mad she had been at Clyde that day.

149 could feel his smirk behind her back as she faced the wall. It made her blood boil. Oh how she wanted to smash his head against the ground a few times. She sighed in annoyance, trying not to admit to herself that crushing him would be completely impossible. He was twice her size, with super strength, and a Swiss army knife for an arm. She really was no match for him.

She smirked. When it came to brains though, she could wipe the floor with him. He probably couldn't even hotwire let alone hack. And decoding? Forget about it. 150 sure wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

149 blinked a few times after that thought. She suddenly grinned. She tried to contain her urge to cackle as she stood up. She glanced at her reflection in the metallic wall, tilting her head in thought. She smoothed out the fur around her waist and hips a bit.

Content with her appearance she turned around to find him counting the tiles on the ceiling to pass the time. 149 shook the smug look off her face and faked a stretch, clearing her throat loudly to get his attention.

It did just that and 150 looked away from the ceiling and over at his supposed partner as she sauntered over to the edge of the locked door that kept them contained in the room. He watched as she gave the door a quick look over before grasping the edges. To his surprise, she started to tug at them, pulling with all her might.

He was about to laugh, to hold his side and roll on the floor in hysterics at her sad attempt, when he noticed something. The look on her face, the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, her clenched teeth.

She was serious.

150 got to his feet. "Hey!" he spoke up as he came over to her. "Don't do dat! Yous gonna sprain sometin'…" He pulled her away from the door gently.

149 inwardly grinned, but kept her flustered look straight. "I could've opened it! I loosened it!"

50 chuckled. "No ya didn't. Jumba used some pretty tough stuff when he was buildin' dis lab," he said, knocking his metal knuckles against the wall. "I can't even rip apart dis stuff so I doubt YOU could, doll…"

She held back a growl at that nickname. She **knew** what the laboratory hull was made of. She **knew** the pressure needed to open it. And she **knew** getting out of here would take something more than just brute strength. But she kept calm, not even flinching at his comment. That was her cue anyway.

149 let out an exasperated sigh. "Well den I guess we're just stuck in here!" she mustered up her most distressed expression. She perked up a bit, just for show. "Unless…"

50 lifted an eyebrow. "Unless what?"149 shook her head.

"Nah, you wouldn't go for dat."

"Tell me!"

"Weeell," she drew out the vowel. "I _could_ open the door from in here _if_ I had access to the locking mechanism. But dat's impossible." She pouted her lips a bit, folding her arms behind her back, looking as if all hope was lost.

50 stared at the door.

He stared.

And he stared.

And he stared some more.

149 narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot, very irritated. After another minute or so his ears perked and he turned back to face her, looking like as if he had just won the lottery.

"Hey ya know, if all yous need to do is get to the wires, I could drill a hole for ya!"

149 rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'finally'. She quickly put her act back on though, clasping her paws together and batting her eye lashes. "You could do dat?!"

150 nodded his head, smiling proudly as he showed off the drill on his cyborg arm.

Bonnie giggled at the memory. That dope…

Her giggle melted into a content sigh though. As dense as that boy could be, she had to admit, that clueless look on his face was the cutest thing ever. And as stubborn as she had been in days past, Bonnie was glad she had finally let him in.

Of course that hadn't of even happened until after the two of them had spent half a year in jail. Bonnie's ears folded back at that less than happy memory.

Clyde had viewed his time in jail as one big joke, taking nothing away from it except a strange craving for tacos every Thursday night.

Bonnie's time in jail had been spent differently though, she supposed. After working with him to get out of the locked room, she warmed up to the idea of having her own personal muscle man. Clyde was no longer the empty headed moron that only used his powers to break into the pantry. He was now **her** empty headed moron that used his powers to break them into the pantry.

Of course things changed when they went to prison.

She wasn't worried when they had been caught. They would just break out once they had the chance anyway. Simple really. But Bonnie could remember the cold feeling that coursed through her body when she found out that her and Clyde were going to be separated during their stay in Kokaua Prison.

Just like Jumba had designed them, their programming was useless if they weren't together.

Sure they got to see each other at meals, but they were always supervised there. No chance of escaping that way. Bonnie would spent countless nights staring at the bunk above her, plotting and scheming for a way to bust out of that hell hole.

But to her dismay, all of her plans involved her cyborg partner. Apparently her programming went deeper than she thought.

It was three weeks of sleepless, Clyde-less, nights before Bonnie cracked, letting her emotions free in a wave of tears that soaked the scratchy cloth cover of her pillow.

That would prove to be the biggest mistake she would make while in jail.

Her cell mates took advantage of her weakened state. She wasn't built for offense, that was for sure. Especially not against opponents that were bigger than her and humans certainly had a few feet on most experiments. That's what Clyde had always been for, but without him, she might as well of had a red target on her back.

She never made that mistake again, learning quickly how to harden herself and mask her emotions. If feelings meant she was weak, than she'd just get rid of her feelings.

Like with most things, it took Clyde awhile to notice, but Bonnie's light colored fur could only hide so many bruises. The real tip off wasn't her injuries though. What really got Clyde's attention was the extreme change in Bonnie's temperament.

She had always been a firecracker, but Bonnie had gone from sparkler to Roman Candle. She yelled at him more often for things she used to just roll her eyes at. Instead of just snickering at his flaws she'd pelt him with insults. While she used to be patient with his slow reaction time, only responding with an annoying foot tap, now she would lash out violently, hitting and punching him when she knew full well he'd never hit her back.

For awhile, Clyde thought he would have to get used to this new Bonnie. Either that or avoid her at all costs. But things started to change after an E.A.R.W.A.X therapy session with Pleakley.

Though the process was slow, Clyde chipped away at the brick wall between him and Bonnie's heart. It got easier when they were paroled, but times were still hard. Lilo and Stitch offered their help even though Bonnie and Clyde were still bitter towards them. But they caved when they realized that even though the little girl and their cousin were the reason they went to jail, they were also the reason they got out.

That's when the two of them got a taste of 'ohana. Clyde was sure having a real family was what brought Bonnie the rest of the out of her shell, one particular member being experiment 624.

Angel was a frequent visitor to their beach house, and her and Bonnie became fast friends. Things only continued to get better for the pair when Lilo found them a job at the police station, one of the last spots they ever thought they'd end up as far as one true places went.

Bonnie shook off her memories as she placed the last folded towel into the basket. No use in dwelling in memories. Things were better now. Her ears perked at the sound of the front door opening. Better than better.

She smiled as she jumped down from the bed, rushing into the front room to greet her mate as he closed the front door behind him. Clyde grinned when he saw her coming, quickly scooping her small form up as she leapt at him.

"Ya been gone all day," Bonnie commented as she hugged his shoulder. "Out makin' the rounds?" she smirked jokingly.

He grinned and set her down, reaching into his jacket pocket. The motion made Bonnie freeze, watching his every move, dreading what would come out of her mate's coat. Just as she feared, he produced a flat velvet black box with gold trim. Did he not realize she had been joking about making the rounds?

"Got somethin' for ya, doll…" Clyde's grin widened as he held the box in front of her.

"Clyde…" Bonnie shook her head slowly, her eyes not leaving that box as she took a shaky step back.

Clyde noticed her tense reaction, but kept his confident smile. "Yous gonna love it babe! I promise!"

But Bonnie knew she wouldn't.

With that last bit of reassurance though, Clyde opened the box. Inside lying on a bed of cobalt silk was probably the most beautiful – most _expensive_ – necklace Bonnie had ever seen.

Her eyes widened at its make: a golden heart, one side shimmering with eight, round-cut diamonds attached to a gold chain. Her reaction made Clyde smile with pride.

"You like it? It's nice huh?"

Bonnie stumbled over her words. "It's beautiful Clyde, but-"

He cut her off as he gently plucked the necklace from its case, moving around behind her. "Yous gonna make this look good, Bon. I saw it and couldn't stop picturin' it around your pretty neck."

The short female experiment bent her ears back as her partner draped the necklace around her collar bone. She winced as its delicate chain rested against her fur. She could practically feel its value radiating off its golden surface.

Clyde seemed oblivious of her facial expressions as he closed the clasp, smiling the entire time, assuming he was making her happy.

But happy was far from Bonnie's current emotion. She took a deep breath, rationalizing this whole thing in her mind. Maybe it wasn't what she thought. Maybe she was just jumping to conclusions. She opened her eyes, looking down at the heart pendent resting against the center of her chest. But as she gently touched the golden heart, its shine reflecting in her dark blue eyes, she knew her first assumption was correct… no matter how much she wanted to be wrong.

"Clyde," she spoke up again, turning around to face him. He was still smiling. That only made Bonnie's heart ache more. The fact that he didn't even realize his mistake. "It's nice, but ya know we can't afford stuff like dis…"

Clyde's expression faltered, but only for a moment. He put up his paws in defense. "Now Bon, don't you go worryin' bout prices. I took care of it."

Bonnie allowed her eyes to narrow at him. So he _did_ know what he was doing. That made it worse.

Clyde noticed the look coming off of his mate. As oblivious as the cyborg could be at time, even he couldn't miss that look. He tried to hide behind a mask of confusion, but she could see through that.

"…You stole it, didn't you?"

Clyde sighed, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Now Bonnie, c'mon… calm down."

But she was heating up. A low growl welled up it the depths of her throat as she reached behind to undo the clasp of the necklace. "What I tell ya bout doin' dat?!"

Clyde's ears lowered and he rubbed the back of his neck. He braced himself for what was to come.

"I can't BELIEVE you'd be dat STUPID!" Bonnie shouted, half in frustration that she was having trouble getting the necklace off. She was absolutely seething. He'd been doing this a lot lately. It actually started out kind of harmless, a pair of movie tickets here, a bouquet of flowers there… little things like that. But this wasn't a little thing.

"I was just tinkin'-"

"No Clyde!" she growled, still not being able to undo the clasp. "Yous WEREN'T just tinkin'! We can't steal! I told you dat! We work at a freakin' POLICE station, you dunce!" she snapped, throwing her arms up into the air. "Get dis ting offa me!"

Clyde walked behind her dejectedly, easily undoing the necklace and taking it off of her. "You steal…" he muttered under his breath.

His comment made her turn on him, snatching the necklace from his gasp and giving him the dirtiest look she could. "I don't steal no more!"

Clyde sighed and avoided her eyes. It was the truth. Bonnie hadn't pinched anything for at least a year now. Not even as much as a can of soda. Clyde thought he had seen her doing it once, but watched as she hesitated and then quickly went back to pay for it.It was clear the rest of their cousin's and Lilo had rubbed off on her. There was no denying that Experiment 149 was now completely reformed.

And still there was a part of Clyde that thought it was a waste of talent. No one was as skilled in the art of theft as his Bonnie. Did that mean he was still evil because he thought that? He often wondered if he just wasn't smart enough to override his programming like the rest of his cousins. He watched as Bonnie placed the necklace back in its box, making it look as if it had never been taken out before.

She snapped the box closed and held it out to him. "Take it back… and don't get caught."

Clyde looked down at the box, regretting ever looking at its contents in the first place. To him it symbolized his incompetence, his inability to please her. He thought it might just be easier to turn himself in and be done with it all.

Bonnie's expression softened as she watched the emotions dance across Clyde's face. Maybe he didn't realize why she was upset. Maybe he was clueless. But why would he continue to do something she told him not to do? She tightened her grip on the box when Clyde tried to take it from her. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why'd you take it?" she asked.

Clyde looked down at the floor, rubbing his arm and knowing his answer was no good. "I thought you'd like it…"

Bonnie sighed and took the box away from him, setting it down on the coffee table. That cleared things up a bit. She sat down on the edge of the couch, resting her elbows on her knees as she stared at the velvet case. It made a little more sense to her now. He wasn't just stealing things…

… he was stealing things for **her**.

Clyde slowly inched his way closer to her, being careful not to get too close in fear that his presence would set her off again. He waited a few minutes before he spoke. "Bonnie? I'll go take it back, okay?"

Bonnie ran her fingers through the small tuft of fur on her forehead, looking over at him. And she couldn't help but smirk at what she saw.

Clyde was one of the larger experiments on the island. Certainly not as large as Sprout or Short Stuff, but compared to most of the average sized cousins, he was a force to be reckoned with. And there he stood, the big bad gangster cyborg… with rattling knees and an expression that would put any puppy that just got a newspaper to the bum to shame.

She was the only one that got to see this side of him too. No way he'd let word get out that his gal could reduce him to something like this. Bonnie now knew why Jumba had never made her a remote control for him. She didn't need one.

"Get over here…" she instructed, patting the seat on the couch next to her. Clyde obeyed, albeit cautiously.

He loosened up a little when she leaned against him, resting her paw on his metallic arm. He looked down as she ran her fingers across its smooth surface like she always did. Most people put a good distance between themselves and that arm, fearing it not only because of what it could do, but also because it was simply different. Not Bonnie though. She always treated it like his flesh arm, there being no difference between the two to her.

Clyde leaned back against the couch a little, relaxing when he realized she wasn't mad anymore. He smiled to himself. Sometimes Bonnie's bi-polar attitude came in handy.

"I don't need necklaces, Clyde…"

He looked down at her when she broke the silence. She looked up at him, making sure he was paying attention.

"I don't need jewelry, I don't need flowers, I don't need any kind of gifts," she reiterated, looking him in the eye to drive the point home.

He sighed and gently put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side. "I likes gettin' you stuff…"

Bonnie smiled, but shook it off. "Dat's fine Clyde, but… you can't steal no more," she put up her paw to shush him when he tried to retort. She knew it would be his typical 'but it's so easy' response. "Ya can't do it and dat's final. No buts."

He stuck his lower lip out in a pout and that just made her laugh. "You wanna go back to jail dat bad? Or worse, end up like the REAL Clyde Barrow?" she chuckled and patted his round pot belly.

Clyde grimaced at her answer, remembering the time the two of them decided to look up their name sake just for the fun of it. "Daw Bonnie, dey don't makes cars like dat no more…"

That only made her laugh harder and hug his side. "You dope…"

He smiled at being able to make her laugh. He loved seeing her happy like this. How come she didn't react like that when he gave her things? He watched as she nuzzled up to his jacket, recovering from her fit of laughter.

Was it that easy? Did it even matter if he got her presents? "…so you don't want me to get you anyting anymore?"

Bonnie pushed herself to her feet, standing on the couch cushion so they were now eye to eye. "I want you to know yous don't gotta do anyting to impress me," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Clyde smiled and rubbed her lower back as she leaned on his shoulder. "Well it's just… well you deserve to have nice tings…"

Bonnie blushed at his words, not expecting that. She smiled through her blush, resting her forehead against his. "Daw Clyde…"

He purred in response, not exactly knowing why what he said had made her so happy, but not about to ruin it by asking what could be a stupid question. If all it took was saying something like that, then who needed stealing.

She returned the purr, nuzzling the side of his face with her cheek. It made her feel better that it hadn't been his stubbornness to let go of his programming that was the reason he was still stealing. There were times before that she suspected that she had been his motivation all along, but it was nice to know for sure. That would make it easier to fix.

The memories she had been pondering earlier made Bonnie smile to herself as Clyde kissed lightly at her neck and shoulders. It amused her to think that there was a time in her short life that she would have decked someone if they had told her that she and Clyde would end up like this. She sighed contently as Clyde ran his paw down her waist and hip, pulling her closer to him.

A lot of aspects of Bonnie and Clyde's current life style contradicted where they thought they would eventually end up. But they weren't complaining. They weren't thieves. They weren't fugitives. They weren't alone. They weren't dead.

They were reformed. And they were happy.


End file.
